


The Cursed Boardgame

by DemonDaddy



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Belching, Farting, Gender or Sex Swap, Gender transformation, Other, Transformation, Weight Gain, boardgame, body hair growth, curse, gross behavior, personality transformation, size transformation, slob, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: Cloud, Tifa, and Aerith all play a cursed boardgames that physically changes them as they play, and almost never for the better. Fifa and Aerith suffer the worst of it though, as Cloud just manifests into a woman.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned piece by a private client.

Tifa and Aerith sat alone in the rented room, bored out of their collective minds for the little they had to do. There was no mission that needed immediate attention, yet they were awaiting valuable information from a local informant and that meant they were stuck, unable to travel and yet left with nothing to keep them busy.

It was actually a relief when Cloud returned with an amused smile on his usually stoic face. He held up a bag from the local shopping district. It was medium size and a box of some kind threatened the edges of the bag's material.

“What's that?” Aerith asked at once. She eyed the purchase excitedly. Even if it would only provide a moment's reprieve at least it would be something. It was unlike Cloud to make frivolous purchases, so it was likely a sign of his own boredom gleaming through.

“A board game,” Cloud said simply. He pulled it from its bag and the women could see the plastic-wrapped box and the game's vibrant cover. Scrawled over the image of some ever-green fantasy landscape was the title “TRANSFORMATIONS” in big bold letters.

“Never heard of it,” Tifa said with a click of her tongue.

“Do you have anything better to do?” Cloud said snidely.

“I'll go first,” Tifa volunteered to the amusement of the others.

So Tifa and Cloud set about preparing the board and the stacks of cards, the die, and the game tokens. The little figures mean to represent the players were just faceless, humanoid shaped miniatures in different colors. Tifa chose black, Cloud yellow, and Aerith pink. While Cloud set them up at the starting pointing, Aerith read the rules.

“Start with first player and move clockwise around the board until everyone has taken a turn. No one may skip a turn unless directed by a roll or card. One player at a time rolls the die, moves the number of spaces, draws a card if necessary. It says the game will do the rest.” Aerith looked at the small sheet of instructions and crinkled her nose cutely. “What does that mean?”

Tifa rolled her eyes and selected the die. “It's probably just being cutesy. I figure if we do what the cards instruct it'll be self-explanatory.”

“It doesn't say how to win,” Aerith noted.

“The lady that sold it said you'll know if you won or lost something when you stop playing. So maybe it's obvious from the cards or something?” Cloud shrugged his shoulders. “So are we playing or what?”

They gathered around the board and Tifa jiggled the dice in her hand. She let them tumble across the board and when they came up a six she moved her tiny black figure over the board. She landed on one of the few squares with no instructions. “Hmm, I guess that's it then. Off to an exhilarating start,” she said sarcastically.

Aerith giggled and snatched up the dice. “Not its fault your roll was boring.” She shook the dice playfully and let them tumble forward from her palm. “Four. Okay, one, two, three, and four! Draw a card!” Excited to see what the point of the game was she took the top card off the deck and began to read her fate. “Welcome to Transformation land grounds, if you want to fit in you'll need a few pounds.” Aerith looked at the card confused. “What does that mean?”

She didn't realize as she spoke that her ass was swelling beneath her. Her hips pushed out and her cheeks swelled until she was lifting higher up from where she sat and it was only then that Aerith saw the look of horror on the other two's faces.

She looked from them to herself and let out a frantic scream. “What?! What's happening?” The growth stopped after a moment but it left her with cellulite and visible added girth to her bottom.

“It must be enchanted,” Cloud growled.

“What do we do? How do we undo it?” Aerith fanned her face and looked like she might cry.

Tifa grabbed up the game instructions that had been abandoned and flipped them over. “It says we can't stop playing or the change is permanent! What the hell, Cloud?”

Cloud's eyes grew wide. “How was I supposed to know? It's okay, no big deal, why don't we just find her a card to change her back?” He began to reach for the many decks at the board's center but Tifa's distressed tone stopped him.

“Don't! It says cheating will only make it worse. We have to play through. Take a deep breath, Aerith. It says you'll go back to normal when we finish the game.”

“Really?” Aerith bit back a sob and looked at Tifa hopefully.

“Well, it says if we finish the game, but same difference right?”

“Let's play then,” Cloud said with a reluctant sigh. He felt like an idiot. Of course he couldn't buy a game without it being cursed. Naturally. He rolled the dice quickly, he figured the faster they could get through it the sooner Aerith would be normal again, Which would not only calm the woman down, but be more appealing to the eye, because the bigger ass wasn't doing it for Cloud. “I got a seven.”

He reached for his game piece and realized that Aerith's formally uniform piece now sported a larger back than the other two figures. He ignored it and moved into place and drew from the deck indicated by the board.

“Watch out! You walked through fraggle nests! They curse intruders with larger breasts.” Cloud put the card down slowly and looked at his chest fearfully.

“Oh, hell.” His pecs began to swell and curve. They protruded beneath his shirt and his nipples became more prominent. He grabbed at them. “Stop! Stop!” Despite his words they continued to shape and grow until he had huge, double d sized tits on his body. “You've got to be kidding me,” he said resigned once the change had halted.

“These rhymes don't even makes sense,” Aerith lamented.

“Well, wow. Cloud, jeez.” Tifa looked like she was torn between laughing and freaking out.

“Can we just play? The board path is tiny, it can't take that long to get to the end.” Cloud said. Though he wasn't sure what indicated the end since the board was composed of unusual patterns that all seemed to loop together. He shifted uncomfortably and his new chest swayed beneath his garbs. “Tifa, please take your turn.”

Tifa picked up the dice and eyed them wearily. “I don't know about this. Maybe you two can just play without me.”

“You already started, you can't quit,” Aerith said in a panicked voice. “We have to play! I don't want to be stuck like this!” She bounced on her new lush ass and fidgeted as if she didn't know to function atop it.

Tifa swallowed down a lump in her throat. “I better not regret this.” She threw a ten and moved her spaces. This time she too had to draw a card. She pulled from the third pile as indicated and read her fate. “Welcome to the land of the wooly beary, better blend in or things will get hairy.”

The change was instant. Hair started to sprout all over Tifa's body. It sprung up in her armpits until it was drifting out from under her arms. It grew on her face like a beard and all over her body in random patches. She clasped at her skin but nothing could stop it. While it blossomed, the little black figure on the board grew plastic layers of hair to match.

“I hate this game!” She shouted over and over as it happened. Finally it stopped and she was furred in the most unpleasant of places. It bulged up under her skin-tight clothes.

Cloud felt his stomach curl at the sight of the beautiful Tifa being morphed into something so repulsive. “We should, um, probably keep going.”

“I'm scared,” Aerith confessed. She suddenly felt lucky for just having a big butt as she looked between the hairy Tifa and the breast-wielding Cloud. She'd seen a lot in her time, but this was somehow the strangest. “Better just get it over with.” She brought the dice to her chest and whispered a little prayer before tossing them. She moved and drew her next card as everyone watched with baited breath. “Walking through quicksand causes much stress. You'd be better off if you struggled less.”

“What does that mean?” Tifa pushed her hair aside to get a better look at her companion. Aerith seemed to slouch and looked around somewhat bored.

“Meh. I don't feel any different,” Aerith said. She scratched the side of her big butt and belched. The sound ripped out of her and her breath was uncharacteristically bad. She looked lazily at her game piece and shrugged. “Whatever.”

Cloud felt like he might puke. What had he done to his friends? What had he done to himself? He tried to cross his arms defensively over his chest but his new boobs made the task awkward.

“Just give me the die.” He took his turn in the hopes that things would improve soon. He was ignorant to believe he'd be so lucky. “The clubs around here are quite the sight, but tonight...” Cloud tried to stop reading. He didn't want the next words to fall from his lips. He wanted to fight it, but the pull of the card was like magic. It drew him in, forced him to finish. “...is exclusively ladies' night. Oh, no.”

Just as he feared, Cloud began to change as the card indicated. He felt his cock shrinking and he nearly sobbed, which was something he never did. He tried to grip for it but it was gone just before he felt a hot slit forming between his thighs. His hands thinned, his hips bubbled, his center dipped, and his muscles shifted like marbles rolled over a table. Everything shifted. He felt his face growing softer, more feminine than ever. He felt humiliated, but there was nothing he could do. His hair got longer, the thick golden waves fell down his back. It went on until he was a succulent woman and his breasts no longer seemed out of place.

“Seriously?” Tifa scoffed with jealousy. “That is bullshit.”

Aerith laughed and snorted. “Totally.”

“You think I like this?” Cloud covered his chest and tried not to get out of hand. He was very upset with the turn of events. Still, part of him had to admit it felt sort of nice even as he held himself out of discomfort.

“What if my next roll turns me into a bear or something? I don't know if I can keep playing. Maybe we should cut our losses. Ugh, and I'll go cut my hair.” Tifa tugged on the long wisps that had grown from her legs.

Cloud looked at himself and then at Aerith. “You seriously want to stop right now?”

Aerith was too busy picking her nose to add anything. Tifa crinkled her face up in disgust.

“Fine! Okay, I'll play.” The die rolled, they came up the same, one each. “One, two, please don't suck.” She drew a card and at a glance she tried to drop it, but it pulled her in. She thought to let it fall to the floor but her fingers stayed clasped tight around it. Her lips started to move without her permission. “Candies are your favorite sweet, but there are consequences when you eat.”

She started to fill out all over her body. It wasn't so bad at first. It was just a bit of plumpness here and there, but it kept going until rolls were forming and they poured out from under her clothes. The fabric began to rip and the edges and the seams began to pull so tight that a few popped. The fat got lumpy and unpleasant, her cheeks puffed out, her arms and legs grew chubby. She blew up like a balloon with too much air, then poured out like chilled pudding in globs.

“No,” she cried. “This is disgusting!”

Aerith's snorting laughter didn't make anything better. Cloud could only watch in horror and he had to accept there was a good chance his friends would never be attractive to him again. He hated this game, he hated the way it had played out, and he hated himself for buying it.

“My turn,” Aerith chortled as Tifa reached the end of her change. The slob of a girl grabbed up the dice, wiped her nose on the back of her hand, and rolled. “Seven!” She danced her little piece across the board, hiccuped, and let loose another long, low belch. “'Scuse me,” she laughed. She picked up her card and squinted at it. “It's clear to us you're still working too much, let that tension go a touch.” As she was reading her eyes fell to half-lidded. She let out a yawn and dropped the card without much regard for it. “Anyone else worn out? This game is exhausting.”

“This thing is horrible,” Tifa growled. She sounded like that bear she hadn't wanted to become. “Just go, Cloud. We've got to be almost done. Maybe there is an undo card.”

Cloud nodded and picked up his dice. His breasts jiggled and his hair splayed over his shoulders as he moved. He was the eye-catcher now and he could feel Tifa burning a hole through him with jealousy, but he was just as distraught as she was. His next roll didn't help since he had to draw another card. He put his little yellow lady piece in place and did as he had to.

“Fire, sunlight, crisp apple pies, nothing is as hot as the space between your thighs.” Cloud's mouth fell open in surprise and a moan fell out. For the first time he felt what it was truly like to be a woman. His pussy throbbed and juices wet his lower lips. His fingers trembled and fell to his groin and he tried to sooth the pressure through his pants. “Oh, god,” he whispered. “It is hot.”

Tifa worried for a moment that the former man might set on fire, but it seemed it was a different kind of heat he was feeling. His pretty face turned pink and he shifted against his own hand.

“It's so hard to resist,” Cloud whimpered and bit his plump lip. “It feels like I'm melting.”

Tifa looked and saw how much this game was affecting them. It was getting worse with each turn because now not only were they physically altered, but their personalities were changing as well. Tifa herself felt normal, but Aerith had taken to farting obnoxiously ever few minutes. The stink was horrid, but the posture and flippancy of the woman was much worse. She looked like trailer trash from a lower city, slouched on her couch watching TV, but instead she was just hovering by the board, absent of all concern.

Cloud was even worse. Tifa had, in all the time she'd known him, never seen Cloud express too much at all. Sometimes it was even hard to tell when he was happy. Yet, now he was moaning, quivering on the floor, easier to read than a sign written in neon lights. This game was changing them inside and out. Tifa had enough. She reached out and grabbed up a stack of cards.

“To hell with this,” she hissed. She began to skim through them with her eyes, tried to find a spell to make them normal again. However, as she did the hair on her body began to lengthen. It doubled in length and thickened and became coarse against her skin. She let out a scream and dropped the cards and only then did the growth stop. She panted and parted the elongated mustache on her lip.

She carefully picked up the cards with meaty, shaking hands, shuffled them, and put them back on the board. The square where her pawn sat changed. The text that had once read “Draw a Card” now said “Lose a Turn”.

“Here,” she said. She shakily handed the dice to Aerith so the game could proceed.

Aerith stared vaguely at the board for a long moment before she realized the extended hand. She took the dice and let out a long, gurgling fart. The toot made the floor beneath her rumble and she chuckled.

“My turn again.” She shook and rolled but the effort was weak. The die barely fumbled atop the ground at the edge of the board. “Meh,” she said noncommittally. She pushed her piece forward with an extended finger and put it in place. She then simply sat there and stared as if she expected something to happen.

Tifa eventually had to draw the card for her but she feared to read it on the girl's behalf. She handed it over and, though Aerith resisted, she eventually took it and reluctantly read.

“Out of interest, out of food, class is all gone too, doesn't matter anyway, you've better things to do.” Aerith scratch her stomach, uncaring.

“What does that mean?” Cloud was breathy and high-pitched, but still aware enough to worry.

“Anyone else hungry? I'm totally starved. Been letting out all the visitors so-Roorgh!” She belched mid-sentence then cleared her throat and tried again. “So I got nothing left in me, barely even air. You guys got anything to eat? Or maybe just TV to watch? I'm sick of this game.”

“We can't stop” Cloud whined. It was difficult to tell if the game was what he was referring too until she–he though Tifa was having a harder and harder time remembering that as time went on–picked up the die. He gave them a roll and hoped the ache in him would stop. The next card drawn was not forgiving. “Body's all in but brain is not, learn to love cause your bod is hot. Oooh...”

Cloud let out a final low moan and shook all over with her eyes sealed shut. When she opened them she looked more composed but her eyes were glassy, almost hungry. She gasped, but almost flirtatiously rather than in shock when her clothing started to morph. It turned from thick leathers and metal to a short white belly shirt and a little blue mini-skirt. Her buxom breasts heaved and her cleavage dipped wide and visible in the low-cut top. Her slender stomach and navel were revealed and her plump thighs teased the eye from beneath her skirt.

“Sorry about that. I wanted to slip into something more comfortable.” She bit the tip of her index finger and eyed both of the other girls up and down. “But I still don't look as good as you two.”

Tifa rubbed her eyes with her hand. She couldn't believe this. This game was messing up her friends on a level she could barely comprehend and she seemed to be the only one left with her wits. She pouted as she stared down at the board and took in how her piece resembled some grotesque, obese, fuzzy cartoon character while Aerith's was a bent bum scratching its ass, and Cloud's looked like a street walker on the board's edge looking for a good time. The warrior had a hard time grasping how this had all gone so wrong. She seemed to be the only one that cared. On the up side, she thought she saw an end to the game road near her character after all, she just had to reach it and it would all be over. She rolled the dice with her lip pushed out in a pout she didn't realize she was making. She almost smiled though when she moved her piece and found she didn't have to draw a card. She was only one turn from the exit too!

“Your turn Aerith!” She was excited to end this. Just one more round.

Unfortunately, Aerith had other plans. She'd moved to the bed when Tifa hadn't paid attention and was slumped there while Cloud fed her snacks.

“Aerith!” Tifa thought she might start yanking out chunks of her new hair.

“Huh?” Aerith's gaze was beyond docile and she could barely be bothered to flit it to her caller. “Busy,” she grunted like the full-blown slob she'd become.

Cloud cooed and pressed her tits to Aerith's shoulder. “Don't be sad, Tifa. You can join us. Plenty of tasty cherries to go around,” she giggled.

There weren't words enough in Tifa's vocabulary to express her disgust. “Please! It's almost over! We have to finish the game!”

“I'm done playing,” Aerith scoffed. “I'm hungry. Why don't you come here and feed momma some snackies?” She snorted, grunted like words were hard to form, and let rip another wave of gas.

“Yeah,” Cloud purred. “I'm hungry too. Starving!” She pressed her breasts together and jiggled them as she looked Tifa up and down. “And you look delicious.”

They were totally gone to what they'd become. The game had made them worse and worse until it had consumed them completely. Tifa started to beg. “Please! We have to finish! The end is right there! We can be normal again!”

“Normal is overrated, come play over here,” Cloud said. “We quit.”

“No! We have to--” Tifa stopped when she heard a skittering. She looked to see their pieces flying off the board and back into the box. The cards followed, then the die as the game repacked itself. Two out of three players had quit and obviously if Tifa played alone that would be cheating. So the game was over, but not finished. “No,” Tifa whispered as the reality of the curse dawned on her. She was fat. She was hairy. She was trapped. “Nooooo!”

“'Smatter with her?” Aerith grunted and gobbled up another snack, leaving streaks of the chocolate she was now being fed on her face.

Cloud shrugged and gave her future lover a charming, horny smile. “Dunno, but I'm sure she'll come around. Now, want something even tastier to eat?”


End file.
